Cell Phone
by Silverhunt
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'ma make this quick. Originally thought to be a one-shot, but I might write more chapters. Artemis comes to the Cave listening to music on her phone, when it suddenly disappears. And she's positive a certain red-headed speedster may know something about it. However, he has some unexpected conditions...
1. Chapter 1

_"Artemis B06"_ the computer announced as Artemis stepped out of the zeta tube listening to her music on her phone with her hair down. She felt a 'whoosh' of air, and her phone was gone. Artemis looked to her left, where a certain speedster was laying on the couch facing away from her with her phone in hand.

"WALLY!" Wally tilted his head back and smiled. "Yes?" he asked. Artemis took a breath. "Give me back my phone, Baywatch."

"What phone?" Wally said, turning his attention toward Artemis' phone again. Artemis realized he was scrolling through her music. "And quit going through my music!"

Wally tilted his head back at her again, and pressed play. Artemis recognized the beat, it was one of her favorite songs. Wally just sat there, smiling like an idiot. "'Bombshell Blonde'? The song suits you," he said with his green eyes shining. Wow, his eyes were really green, and bright, and actually really cute...

Artemis snapped out of her trance and walked toward the couch. Wally sat up. "Give me back my phone, Baywatch!" Artemis fumed. Wally stood up and held the phone up. "Why don't you just take it?" he said with a challenge in his voice.

Artemis growled in frustration. Wally could be SO annoying! She reached for the phone, but Wally held it higher, so that she'd have to jump to be able to reach it. Artemis kept trying to grab her phone, but Wally always kept it out of her reach.

"Wally! Give me back my phone!" Artemis yelled in frustration. Wally pretended to consider it. "Hmm, I don't know Arty. Whats in it for me?"

"Don't call me 'Arty'!" Artemis fumed. "And if you give me my phone back now, then I won't hurt you as much as I usually do at the next training session."

Wally shook his head. "No, offer something else." Artemis just kept reaching for her phone.

"Hey, I got an idea! How bout you stay here for the rest of the evening and watch a movie with me!" Wally exclaimed.

Artemis groaned. "Why me? Why not Robin, or Miss Martian, or Aqualad?"

"Robin is in Gotham with the bat, Miss Martian and Superboy are out shopping, and Aqualad is in Atlantis," Wally said with a triumphant look on his face. Artemis gave in.

"Fine. I'll stay and watch the stupid movie with you." Wally smiled. "Now give me back my phone."

"I'll give you your phone back afterwards." Artemis pouted. "Fine."

"Great, I'll be right back with the movies!" Wally called over his shoulder as he made his way to his room. Artemis froze. "Wait, 'movies'? You said 'movie'! As in just one!"

Wally shrugged as he came back with a stack of DVDs and a huge bucket of popcorn. Within seconds he put a DVD in, pulled Artemis on the couch with him, and started eating the popcorn. Artemis tried to scoot away from him, considering how close they were, but he just tightened his grip. Artemis glanced at him, as if to say, 'really?'. She finally gave up trying to get away from him and just dealt with it.

About halfway through the movie, Wally pulled her into his lap. Artemis yelped as he did so, earning a smug grin from the speedster. "Shut up," she murmured. Wally put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

Artemis tried to get away, but he replaced his grip quickly before she could escape. Artemis let out a stubborn humph. "Jerk," she pouted.

Wally simply chuckled. "Whatever you say." "Shutup, Baywatch." Wally just laughed again.

For a while, they watched the movie without saying a word. Unconsciously, Artemis began leaning back, until she was fully relaxed against the speedster's chest.

"Hey Arty?" Wally asked, breaking the silence. Artemis answered without looking at him. "What have I told you about calling me 'Arty'?"

Wally leaned forward and put his head on her right shoulder, moving his thumb in a circular motion on her arm.

"Well, you said I could call you whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted," he whispered in her ear. Artemis shivered a little. Wally raised an eyebrow and shot her a smug smirk. Artemis turned and glared at him.

" _No_. I said to stop calling me 'Arty'." Wally pretended to think. "No, I'm pretty sure you said I could call you whatever I wanted."

Artemis looked up at him. "I did _not_ give you permission to call me 'Arty'," she retorted.

Artemis froze when he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was planning something, and she wasn't gonna like it. "Whatever you say."

"Wally, whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it-!"

Artemis squealed when he began tickling her ribs. She tried valiantly to get away, but Wally's grip remained firm.

"Are you sure that I'm not allowed to call you 'Arty'?" he asked smugly. Artemis could barely breath, and eventually gave into the torture.

"F-fine! You win! S-stop tickling m-me! PLEASE!" she yelled, laughing. Wally stopped tickling her. Artemis gasped for air, then realized what she had just agreed to. She turned to look at Wally, who had once again placed his head on her right shoulder.

Wally grinned, still staring straight at the tv. "Don't worry, babe. I won't tell anyone you gave me permission to call you 'Arty'."

Artemis was about to remind him that she gave him permission to call her 'Arty', not 'babe', when he interrupted her. "On one condition."

Artemis sighed. "What do you want?"

Wally looked at her with a grin on his face. "You come here every Friday night and watch movies with me."

Artemis looked at him like he was crazy. Wally's smile only got bigger. "You have to, or I'll tell them your secret."

At this, Artemis froze in shock and fear. He couldn't know, could he? She'd done such a great job at hiding it! "NO!" she blurted out.

Wally jerked back in shock. He knew it would be embarrassing if he told the team that she had given him permission to call her 'Arty', but not THAT embarrassing. She actually looked scared…

Wally narrowed his eyes a bit. Artemis was hiding something, something she clearly didn't want anyone to know. And he was gonna find out.

Artemis calmed down when she realized he was talking about the whole 'permission to call her 'Arty'' thing, not her secret.

"Artemis?" Wally's voice was gentle. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Artemis curled herself into a ball, pulling her knees up into his lap. Wally barely heard her say, "I don't want to talk about it…

Wally decided to put the matter to rest and pulled her closer to him, his arms protecting her. He stroked her long, golden hair while whispering words of comfort as she quietly sobbed. Whatever it was that was bothering her, she was clearly terrified of telling anyone. And Wally was gonna stay by her side the whole time, regardless of what her secret was.

* * *

When Miss Martian and Superboy returned to the Cave, they found Robin and Aqualad holding their fingers to their lips at them. Aqualad pointed to the couch, where they found a sleeping speedster holding a sleeping archer, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

There was a camera flash and the three looked at Robin. Robin shrugged and simply said, "Blackmail." He snapped a few more photos before Wally began to stir.

"R-robin? What the heck, man? We're trying to sleep. Go away," he mumbled half-asleep, pulling Artemis closer to him, nuzzling her neck. Robin lightly chuckled. "Ok, Wall-Man."

With that, the rest of the team went to bed. Wally smiled into Artemis' neck. _'I hope this happens again next time'_ he thought before drifting off into a deep slumber once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally yawned and opened his eyes, rubbing them. He felt something in his lap, and looked down to see the sleeping archer against his chest. Wally smiled. She looked like such an angel when she slept…

Artemis snuggled closer to his chest and sighed. Wally's smile got bigger. He couldn't help it, Artemis just looked so cute when she was like this. Wally tightened his arms around her like she was his favorite teddy bear, and he would never let go.

Wally nuzzled Artemis' neck and began drifting off to sleep again, when she began to stir. Artemis yawned and blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes. She must have remembered that she fell asleep in Wally's lap. "W-Wally?"

Wally lifted his head and smiled at her. "Good morning Arty."

Artemis gave a drowsy frown. "I thought I told you not to call me that," she mumbled.

"Ah, but you see, you gave me permission to call you 'Arty' yesterday," he argued.

"Yea, only because you wouldn't stop tickling me."

Wally got an idea. "You mean like this?"

Wally began tickling Artemis' ribs and she began thrashing around in his lap. "W-Wally! Stop ti-tickling me!" she gasped out through her laughter.

"I don't know Arty, whats in it for me?" Wally smirked as he continued her torture. Then he got another idea. "Will you spend the day with me?"

Wally stopped tickling Artemis for a minute so she could answer. Artemis gasped for air. "What if I s-say no?" she asked.

"Then I'll have to do this," Wally answered as he began her torture again. Artemis squirmed as she tried to get away.

"O-OK! I'll spend the day with you! Just s-stop!" Wally did as she asked as Artemis began to breathe. Wally smirked down at her. "I really took your breath away, didn't I?"

Artemis punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Shutup Baywatch."

Wally put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

Artemis tried to get up, but Wally's arms came around her middle section and pulled her back down. Artemis laid back against his chest.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" Wally nuzzled her neck. "Just for a minute."

"Fine."

They stayed like that for a while, until the Boy Wonder came in. Robin snuck up behind them to the back of the couch.

"My my, you two sure look mighty comfortable," he said, leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Wally looked up. "Way to ruin the moment, Rob."

Robin shrugged. "Just sayin, you do." With that, Robin walked off.

Wally looked back down at Artemis and saw that she was asleep again. He chuckled. Well, she deserved _some_ sleep, right?

Wally got up and placed Artemis on the couch with a pillow underneath her head, and went to fix breakfast.

* * *

Artemis blinked open her eyes. She stretched and realized Wally wasn't with her anymore. Artemis got up and began looking around for him. She decided to check the kitchen first.

As Artemis walked through the doorway, she saw Wally, just like she expected. But Artemis didn't expect to see him _cooking_.

Wally looked up to see Artemis staring at him in shock. He smiled.

"What? You think I don't know how to cook?" he asked, pretending to be deeply offended.

Artemis regained her composure. "Maybe."

"I'm hurt, Artemis. Really." Wally motioned for her to come closer.

"Here, try some," he said, holding a plate with an omelet. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "How do I know its edible?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Just try a bite." He cut a bite of the omelet off with a fork, and held it out for her. Artemis opened her mouth and ate it, then her face brightened.

"Oh my god, Wally that is AMAZING!" she exclaimed. Wally laughed. "Here, take the rest. I'm making one for me right now."

Artemis gladly accepted the plate from his hand. "Thanks Baywatch!"

With that, Artemis ran to the couch so she could finish her delicious breakfast. Wally chuckled and went back to cooking his omelet.

When Wally finished, he went to the couch to see Artemis about halfway through her omelet. "Is it good?"

Artemis nodded. "Its AMAZING. How did you make this?"

Wally chuckled. "What can I say? I'm Kid Flash."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "More like Kid Ego." She took another bite and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. Artemis opened her eyes and looked at Wally.

"You have _got_ to make these more often," she said, her stormy eyes sparkling. Wally smiled. "All you have to do is ask. And _maybe_ watch a movie with me?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "That was only because you had my phone, and I needed it to call my- oh crap, my _mom_!"

Artemis jumped up and began frantically searching for her phone.

"Lookin for somethin?" Wally asked, waving Artemis' phone on his hand. Artemis frowned. Right, she forgot. He still had her phone. Artemis walked toward him. "Baywatch, give me my phone."

Wally frowned in a mocking manner. "You didn't ask nicely."

Artemis groaned. "Wally!"

"Yes, that is my name." Wally said as he placed his now-empty plate down. Artemis let out a cry and jumped on him. She tried to grab the phone, but once again, he always kept it out of reach.

"Give it _baaaack_!" Artemis yelled.

"Promise you'll come back tonight for another movie?" Wally asked. Artemis glared at him. She knew he wasn't going to give up til he got what he wanted. She let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll watch another movie with you, _later_." Wally smirked victoriously. "Ok babe. Here you go."

Wally handed Artemis the phone, who accepted it with glee and immediately called her mother. She heard her mom pick up the phone. "Hi mom."

 _"Artemis Lian Crock! Where are you? I've been worried sick!"_ Artemis winced. Her mother could be really loud.

"Its not my fault! Blame Wally, he kept me here at the Cave!" Artemis shot a glare towards the speedster in question, who simply gave her an innocent smile.

 _"Wally? You mean Kid Flash? The one you constantly watched on T.V.?"_ Artemis blushed furiously. "Mom!"

Wally looked at her in confusion. He had heard her mother say his name, but he didn't know why. "What about me?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Artemis exclaimed. "No, I wasn't talking to you, Mom. I was talking to Wally."

 _"Wally's there? Let me talk to him! I need to make sure you're being taken care of properly."_ Artemis got even more red. "Mom!"

 _"Artemis, give Wally the phone. I promise I won't embarrass you."_ Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. _"Much."_

"Mom!"

 _"I'm kidding! Now let me talk to Wally."_

Artemis handed Wally the phone. "Its for you," she said. Wally accepted it in confusion. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Wally?"_

"Yes ma'am."

 _"You're the red-headed speedster who saved my daughter's life in Bialya. I never got to tell you how thankful I am that you helped her, even though you all lost your memories."_

"It was no problem at all, ma'am. I barely had to do any work to help her." Wally looked at Artemis. "Dear Arty is one of a kind."

Wally heard Artemis' mom laugh. _"That is true. So, any particular reason you kept my daughter at the Cave last night?"_

Wally blushed. "We were having some team-bonding time. Artemis and I just sat down and watched a few movies with popcorn and we just finished breakfast."

 _"Ah, I see. Thank you, Artemis needs more people in her life that she can trust. She's had a rough childhood, as I'm sure you've heard."_

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Actually ma'am, I haven't heard anything about her past. Did something happen?"

Artemis eyes widened and she took the phone. "Hey mom, we gotta go, Batman just assigned us a mission.

 _"Ok, Artemis. Be safe!"_ Artemis smiled. "I always do, Mom. Bye." With that, Artemis hung up the phone and put it on the table as she leaned back.

"Ok, what was that about?" Wally questioned. Artemis tilted her head up towards the speedster she was still lying on. "Nothing. Don't you have some food to eat, or a video game to play?"

Wally simply shook his head and wrapped his arms around Artemis. "Nope, you're stuck with me babe," he whispered in her ear.

Artemis shivered. "Wally! Quit doing that!"

"Quit doing what?" he murmured. Artemis had to suppress the urge to shiver again, and simply turned and snuggled herself into Wally's chest. "Just shutup, Wally. I wanna take a nap."

Wally chuckled and nuzzled into her neck. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, and were taken pictures of by the Boy Wonder for blackmail.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
